


Severa is Owain, but just for a moment

by Garchomp445



Series: TESICQATPLH and its aftermath [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa's sooo protective of that cool claymore. If only she'd let me see it for just a little bit, I could discern it's true combat potential!</p>
<p>Owain is the last to find out that Severa has some problem which involves the sword she got from saving Cynthia's life, but the first to be a shoulder for her to cry on.</p>
<p>Understanding this requires some context from 'The emotionally stunted ice queen and the prissy little hero', the first fic in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severa is Owain, but just for a moment

“Dossenius… What a grand name! And to think that this is Severa’s blade, too! I bet you’re capable of all kinds of heroic, special moves, Dossenius!”

“HEY! Put that down!”

“Eep! Uh, no problem! Although since you’re here…”

Severa notices that he hasn’t actually put down the giant sword yet, so steps completely out of the bath tent to snatch it out of his hands. He awkwardly continues

“Uh, Severa, were you bathing in full armour?”

“Of course not! I was getting OUT of the bath! What are you doing over by the women’s bathing tent, anyway?”

Owain strikes a grand pose for his narration, stomping into the snow heavily for emphasis, then says

“I heard the cry of an orphaned blade, of a hero seeking true challenge! Your ‘Dossenius’ called out to me through my psychic link, it must require more attention and training! Also, it’s seriously cool, can I just touch it please?”

Severa hugs the sword and leans back to keep it out of Owain’s grabbing distance, saying

“No, and didn’t your moms teach you not to grope at a lady?”

Owain sighs reluctantly, dropping his arms at his sides. He takes a step back, mostly unconsciously, and says

“Well, yeah, but you’re so protective of Dossenius that I rarely get to see him! I mean, never!”

“First off, YOU of all people aren’t assigning genders to my swords, and secondly, h-it’s not your sword, so drop it! Also, you’re slipping out of character!”

Owain notices that she hasn’t stopped cradling the length of metal, so he finally realizes that something’s up. Using some of his inherited tenderness from Lissa, he takes a single step forwards to say

“Well, I couldn’t care less about my character right now, Severa, but you’re really protective of this sword. Is everything all right? Does it have anything to do with you and Cynthia’s trek through the forest?”

Severa glares at him, but given her watery eyes, he knows that he’s struck a serious nerve. She screeches slightly, just on the verge of her voice cracking, saying

“I- it’s none of your business! J-just leave me alone!”

She takes a step away from the tent, but is intercepted by Owain, who immediately hugs her, partially to make sure she doesn’t run away. He quickly says, before she can get in something about him being creepy

“Sorry, but everyone knows that you’ve been miserable, and we’re here for you. You can tell me what’s wrong.”

“W-who’s ‘e-everyone’?”

“Well, Lissa, Maribelle, Brady, Inigo, both Morgans, Robin, Sumia, Cordelia, Cynthia…”

She interrupts him with a sob when he mentions Cynthia’s name. Severa has just a single flashback to running at a breakneck pace through the unforgiving cold, racing against time to save Cynthia. Then to see Cynthia on the ground, risen circling overhead, was just too much. A sharp, desperate shove, and Severa is free of Owain, but he doesn’t go away, especially when she kneels to the ground, staring blankly at the sword in front of her. Its pommel digs into the snow, the blade upright and fierce, but to her it seems a powerful protector, a vengeful piece of metal. Owain sits down next to her, a hand on her shoulder and a welcome voice. He says, softly

“It’s all right to cry, and you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Severa hates the fact that she’s making a scene, even if it is just for one person. She sniffs loudly, calming herself down before she starts into a rambly story, still shaken and upset

“O-once we got to the cabin, Cynthia was immediately stabbed.” She doesn’t see it, but Owain grimaces before she continues with a choking sob “The cabin had a single swordmaster who had slaughtered everyone inside, they never even had a chance to ah-arm themselves. After we pulled the bodies outside and gave them a proper burial, oh, and I had to nurse Cynthia back to health. Gods, if she hadn’t had that elixir…” She lets a tear run down her face, but tries to control her anxiety by swallowing, forcing a difficult cough before she continues “So we buried their bodies, but that wasn’t all. They left a note, which told me where they had moved from, so we decided that we needed to tell them what h-had happened. But we found Tiki lying in the snow first, so I left Cynthia behind to take care of her… gasp…” Owain tries to interrupt by saying “Don’t forget to breathe…” but her deadly glare stops him in his tracks before she continues. She starts with “So I get to their cabin, and lo and behold, everyone’s dead. T-these people fared better, though, one of the guys managed to grab a sword…” She briefly lets go of Dossenius’ hilt with one hand to point at it, but returns immediately once it’s clear that Owain got the point. He notes that Severa is surprisingly sassy for recounting a story this emotional, especially when she nearly starts sobbing again when she continues with “I knew that the dark flier was headed for Cynthia and Tiki next, so I sprinted most of the distance between the two c-cabins, and once I got to ours, I s-saw cyn-cynthia on the ground, the dark flier circling above. I didn’t even think, I just leapt at it.” Severa lets out a huge sigh, but she keeps mumbling. Owain manages to hear her most important words by not breathing until she finishes saying “I- I was just so worried about her, if anything had happened to Cynthia, again, I-”

Owain interrupts as politely as possible, saying comfortingly

“You don’t have to think about that. You saved Cynthia, and that’s what counts.”

“Yeah…”

She sniffs loudly, then tries standing back up, propping herself up with Owain’s shoulder. He raises an eyebrow at her, but she’s upright without any support, so she must be fine. Hefting the sword, she sharply adds

“Oh, also, if you tell anyone else about that, you’ll be VERY well acquainted with Dossenius. And not in a good way!”

He holds his hands up defensively, and nearly gapes at how much unbridled love she has for Cynthia. With a much more serious tone than his norm, he sternly says

“Only if you tell one specific person for me.”

She glares, but takes the bait. She did just tell her sob story to him, after all, figuring she owes him, and sharply responds with

“Who?”

“Cynthia.”

“Oh. Yeah. I should.”

Owain sighs heavily as she walks off. If anyone can go out with someone that high-strung, it’s Cynthia. Or at least, they’re probably going out? He doesn’t really pay much attention to things like that.

Severa trudges forwards, determined to get this out of her system as soon as possible. If it really was worrying Cynthia, than she has nothing to say for herself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dossenius was not just chosen by random, it's actually a little-known roman name, something which will be important to provide some context for the next fic in the series.


End file.
